


Proximity

by grumpyowls



Series: firestarters [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyowls/pseuds/grumpyowls
Summary: The beginning is where things usually start. Jack sees Gabriel and knows something is there.By looking at him, no one would guess Jack Morrison could and would play the long game. He had patience in spades. Or, at least he did when the situation was right.And it just so happened that Gabriel Reyes was exactly that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta; sorry if there's any mistakes. a million months later, i actually decided to reread and fix huge errors found and switched the story from past tense to present ( as i said previously: i hate past tense, idk why i tried! ). also just added a few words here and there. this so doesn't read like a new fic, but i'm way more pleased with it now. ( lesson learned, will no longer write fics on my phone. )

By looking at him, no one would guess Jack Morrison could and  _would_  play the long game. He has patience in spades. Or, at least he does when the situation is right.

And it just so happens that Gabriel Reyes is exactly that.

From the beginning it became a difficult task; Reyes is a hard shell to crack, but Jack knows he had the right amount of patience to wait this out and let things naturally come to a head. If he does certain things to turn the tides toward his favor, well, that was a secret he's taking to his grave.

They meet on an overcast day, thunder rumbling far in the distance and more than the late summer heat warms the pit of Jack's stomach. Thankfully, he's seen gleaming buildings and the buzz of big cities, so he skips the slack-jawed yokel reaction and keeps his expression free of wonder. Reyes is waiting for him. Well, not  _him_ —exactly—but the handful of new recruits to be worked over for the SEP. He holds a higher rank than Jack, so he is there to look menacing to the fresh meat and scare them into being proper soldiers and representatives.

But, Jack is ready for him. For anything this program is going to throw his way. He'd had a hardass for a CO before coming here. The look on that man's face could strip paint from the broadside of a barn in less than a second. Reyes, though... well, he is something different. Just like Jack fancies himself something different. They might not be cut from the same cloth, but Jack knows instantly they were going to be something different together.

So, he does his research. He learns everything he could about Reyes and isn't shy in trying to bridge the gap. The first time he sits across from him in the mess, Reyes snarls something at him in Spanish and leaves. Just the tone implies an insult, but Jack lets it roll off his back like water on a duck. Official contact is made.

Jack can wait.

It takes three months of waiting ( and repeat attempts at meals—by the second month, Reyes actually stays but barely talks, which is fine and Jack counted it as a victory ) before something happens. While no expert, Jack still knows the sort of mood Reyes is in just by the way he walks, the subtle ticks on his face. He knows when to push a little harder for conversation, or when to leave shit alone and deposit a full cup of coffee on the table before he vacates the mess—piping hot and black, just like his soul. Or some other stupid bullshit the cadets say.

And for all Jack knows maybe it is. Maybe he knows fuck all about anything.

Except for the fact he knows Reyes got under his skin already and it would take more than a fleam to get him free.

The hour is getting late, Jack needs the violent outlet of fighting the equipment in the gym after the day he'd had. Frustration built upon frustration and he retreats too far within himself. The only answer is to wreck something. So, to the training room he goes. For several hours he is  alone, the only sounds that  fill the room were slaps against leather and his own outraged grunts when the punching bag dares to swing an uppercut back. Time is lost as his mind clears itself of the cobwebs and he beings to feel better. Only then he feels the the prickle at the back of his neck like he is being watched. He assumes it is just a nosy guard. He keeps his punches strong and hard. Lights out means little to a man like Jack Morrison who thinks the world of himself.

"Morrison," his name is snapped like he's free-falling directly into trouble. And maybe he is.

Hearing Reyes call his name startles him enough that the punching bag got a good, clean opening and took it, knocking Jack flat on his ass. But, he totally meant to do that. Before he has full bearings on all his faculties again, Reyes saunters ( and yes, it was a full on  _saunter_  ) over to the ring with a cocky tip of his head. "Get off your lazy ass and fight me."

So, Jack does.

Their fight is brutal and violent; Jack airs his frustrations with the day, with his superiors, with the program, with his life, with everything by the arc of his fist flying through the air quick as a snake-strike. Sometimes a hit lands. Sometimes he hits nothing but air. But, it is satisfying in the way his assigned spars with the other recruits aren't and Jack feels more alive than ever before.

It becomes a routine for them. Post dinner, pre-lights out. Standing date in the training room. Some nights Reyes is busy and can't make it, some nights Jack is busy. One morning Reyes even brings  _Jack_  coffee ( two packs of sugar, it was a vice he isn't interested in letting go ). Jack knows it then, but doesn't let himself get carried away. Or, at least he puts up a good show and lies enough to himself that he wasn't already gone long before this.

Month six rolsl around and it's less than a week away from starting the first injections for his group. By now he's learned the truth that not everyone would make it to the other side, some people just aren't strong enough. Everyone knows going into this isn't going to be easy, but it's become a whole different game as Jack watches the numbers dwindle. He's placed in a group with Reyes, though. At least one good thing would come of this.

Jack remembers the date, the numbers standing stark inside of his mind. Big and bold and flashing. If he knows what the time is, it would be there, too. But, they meet in the training room like usual and something hangs heavily in the air between them. Jack knows what it is on his end—fear they may not have this any longer, regret for not acting sooner, that ever burning lust that still sits within his core every single time he looks at Reyes.

He doesn't fight well that night and after a few rounds Jack is sprawled on his back, breathing hard and feeling angry for all the wrong reasons. Reyes is straddling him, his warm hands pinning Jack to the mat. Time seems to stop ( which is so fucking cliché but true all the same ) and Jack can't say who moves first. Maybe they both do.

The kiss isn't as fierce as their punches had been mere moments ago, which only takes Jack's breath away quicker. It's soft, almost hesitant. At least it is until Jack makes a wounded noise in the back of his throat, yanks an arm free from its hold and uses it to clamp onto the back of Reyes' neck. Then the violence comes. Reyes kisses like he lives: hard and fast and no goddamn excuse. He bites hard at Jack's lips, strokes his tongue inside to map Jack's mouth as if he needs to stake his claim. As if Jack hasn't already sold himself over to Gabriel Reyes the first second he laid eyes on him.

They somehow make it back to Jack’s room, if only because of proximity. Just barely he has the thought to punch in the lock code. This is the last thing he wants to be interrupted for. The whole world could burn around them as far as he's concerned. Though he knows it's probably the dramatics of the moment, but it feels like a whole lifetime of wanting bubbles to the surface once Gabriel lays his hands on Jack's skin. And yes, in that one second of contact, he has shifted from untouchable Reyes to  _Gabriel_. A fact that becomes obvious as he sighs that very name into the slope of Gabriel's neck.

That seems to spurn him on, a feral sound rumbles deep in his chest as he nearly throws Jack back on the bed. Barely big enough to house him, it groans dangerously under the weight of them both, but the protest goes ignored. Jack's legs spread enough to cradle Gabriel's body between them and that is far more important. Especially when Gabriel grinds himself down against Jack. Any half-logical thought throws itself from his proverbial mind's eye window at that point.

His hands scrabble to get Gabriel's shirt off, immediately and greedily he touches his skin. He can feel the rise of scars and internally curses the darkness of the room. He feels overcome with the need to touch them all with his hands and his mouth, to learn Gabriel's body better than he knows his own

Another time. That much is a promise.

Gabriel shifts the trajectory of his mouth down to Jack's neck where he sucks hard on his skin. It isn't long before Jack feels his pulse in that spot, the skin warm beneath Gabriel’s mouth. He wants this, wants the mark even if it will get him in trouble. Tomorrow he wants to look at it in the mirror and remember every last detail about tonight. A surprised gasp falls from his parted lips as Gabriel bites him, teeth sinking into his skin deep enough that a mark tomorrow is  _more_  than assured. Jack groans and closes his eyes as he grips tight against Gabriel's back. His nails have never been long, but even the bluntness of them leaves little crescents in Gabriel's skin. It will have to do for now, until Jack has his turn to suck his wanting into Gabriel so he understands.

Before long, their clothes are off and Jack is pretty damn sure he's never felt anything better than Gabriel Reyes pressing against his body. In fact, he might even say so and for his sentimentality he gets called another something or another in Spanish. ( He knows what that one means, he's been researching. ) But it's said on a huff of amused laughter and Gabriel kisses him soundly, as if he means to steal every last ounce of breath in Jack's lungs.

It's not the first time that night Gabriel does that to him.

Neither one of them say much, just seem to come together in all the ways experienced partners would. Could have something to do with how often they fight one another. Could have something to do with something as ridiculous fate. Jack doesn't know. Probably will never know, but he doesn't care.

Gabriel takes his time stretching Jack open for him. Slick fingers push in and scissor and Jack curls his toes, wanting and greedy. But it's hardly enough and months of waiting coalesce into this one moment, this one night of pure want. His patience is thoroughly shot to shit and back again. But, this is completely worth waiting for.

When Gabriel finally pushes into him, cock thick and hard, Jack swears. They both tremble, fumble clumsily against each other in the beginning. But it doesn't matter. Jack doesn't mentioned it, neither does Gabriel, but he knows they both feel it. That something tender and building right there—heart to heart. Strong hands grip at his hips and Jack feigns a little bit of a fight. Gabriel growls and snaps his teeth against Jack's shoulder. He pushes against the hold, silently requesting Gabriel stop fucking around and  _fuck him_.

He gets the point.

Gabriel fucks him at his own pace. Each thrust is hard and fucking  _perfect_  and has Jack moaning for more. He can't get enough. He feels greedy and wrecked and knows that he'd never be able to get Gabriel out of his system. Not now. It's... kind of embarrassing, the way he's going on inside his own head. But, at least he keeps it there instead of speaking his thoughts aloud.

He guides Gabriel's face close to his just to be able to kiss him. It's sloppy and the force of every other thrust purposely sends their mouths askew. Gabriel chuckles against his mouth and Jack thinks each one tastes like a promise. They stay close, breathe each other in like this is the hundredth time they fucked and not the very first. Jack would be lying if he says it doesn't give him a little thrill. A leg hooks around Gabriel's hip, purposely done to goad him on faster.

Which, of course, Gabriel fights. He slows, drawing his cock nearly completely out before slamming back inside. He slaps Jack's hand away from touching himself because, "You'll come when I let you, Jack."

And, really, who is Jack to argue?

Once, he closes his eyes, throws his arms up over his head just for the purpose of concentrating on the feel of the push and drag of Gabriel's cock inside of him. His back arches off the bed and Gabriel's hand comes to rest against the small of his back. It's grounding in a way he doesn't expect. It also doesn't stay there long. Gabriel moves his hand over Jack's body and the touch feels like fire. He feels as if he's primed and ready to take on the world. All from the simple touch of gun-calloused hands moving over his skin.

When Gabriel speeds up again, Jack can feel the tremor in his thighs as they press against his own. He feels the moment Gabriel's grip on his control snaps into something wild and abandoned. Everything narrows to this one single point in time. Breath ragged and hot, Jack shudders as arousal fires through him. Gabriel shows his teeth, adjusts himself and his hold on Jack and fucks him harder than before.

"Come on," Jack demands, as if he's in some position of control.

Gabriel's fingers dig into the flesh of Jack's thighs as if he could split him apart just from that alone. Jack thinks he actually might. "Touch yourself," is the  _actual_  demand.

So Jack does.

With a body-melting moan, Jack wraps his hand around his cock and pulls along the length almost frantically. Selfish, maybe, but he wants to come first and still feel Gabriel buried deep inside him. He wants to see the peak of pleasure all over Gabriel; to watch it crest like a full moon.

But something changes the course of their evening. Jack isn't the only one making noise, as suddenly there's a sharp metal groan and loud pop as the bed frame shudders violently beneath them, then breaks with a snap. Though there's no analog clock in the room, it's almost as if he could physically hear the second hand tick. They're stilled, frozen in time—Jack's eyes wide and Gabriel's a mirror. Somewhere near the foot of the bed a washer drops to the floor with a metallic ping.

Jack laughs first. Low and shoulder-shaking. He doesn't mean to, but, how can he not? Gabriel doesn't move for several long seconds, then he slumps over Jack with an understated laugh of his own. It's like music to Jack's ears. He reaches for Gabriel and pulls him close, leaning up enough to reach his mouth for a warm, wet kiss. His hips wriggle as a bid to continue ( desperate, maybe... but, Jack also doesn't give a single shit ), and once again Gabriel doesn't let him down.

"You owe me a new bed." It won't happen. They're moving to different quarters by the week's end anyway.

Gabriel keeps fucking him at a steady pace, his lips brushing over Jack's mouth as he speaks and a hand moves down to squeeze one side of Jack's ass. "Maybe stop eating extra desserts."

Jack bites him for that and tightens around him, making Gabriel groan and there's a hitch in his thrusts. Another string of Spanish comes out then and Jack finds himself wishing he knew more than  _"¿Dónde está el baño?"_  Which he's fairly certain isn't the sexist thing to say in a moment like this. ( He never does stop eating extra desserts. )

Less frantic than just minutes ago, Jack shifts his attention to coaxing Gabriel to completion first. His hands move over Gabriel's body, never stopping in any one place for long. Fingers scratch over the short hair at the back of Gabriel's head. He press slightly open-mouthed kisses anywhere his lips can reach—his arm, his chin, his mouth. He murmurs Gabriel's name over and over, on the verge of begging but not quite there. Even if he might as well b for how badly he wants this.

Gabriel finds his peak in their shared pleasure and Jack knows he'll never see any sight better than this. He's quiet, mouth slack and brows knit together. His thrusts slow, but he still fucks Jack through. It's strangely dignified for how messy they're getting and Jack finds himself wishing he looks half that fucking good while coming.

Which he wants to do soon. There's a tightness in his belly that he can't ignore and a warmth spreading inside of him that can no longer be ignored. Gabriel's hand closes around his cock and Jack undulates his body. He fucks into the circle of Gabriel's hand with little care of anything other than to hurry up and grab his orgasm while Gabriel's cock is still buried in him. His eyes close as a means to focus on seeking out his own pleasure. Lips press against his, startling him, but he smiles nonetheless which makes it a bit difficult to continue the kiss.

"Come for me, Jack."

The words are just a murmur against his lips and practically scorch his skin with how hot they are. Maybe he shouldn't obey but he learns in that moment he will absolutely follow Gabriel to hell and back just to stay by his side. Pathetic, probably. But, Jack finds little to regret, then, in signing his heart over to Gabriel. He comes hard and fast, eyes closed and Gabriel's name on his lips like the sweetest of prayers. This is the kind of high he never wants to come down from—with his head high in the clouds and his body pleasantly used.

But, he eventually returns to himself with forced and even breathing, but a still rapid heartbeat. They stare at each other, sprawling there together on Jack's broken bed, without a word passing between them. There will probably always be a harsh slant to Gabriel's expression, but here in the luminescent silver of the moon, Jack swears it's a bit soft around the edges—will always think that it is when it comes to himself. He doesn't bother to hide the softness in his own because there is absolutely no real point. Here, together, just the two of them, Jack feels no true need to hide himself away. This is the start of something, he can feel that all the way down to his marrow, to the tiniest infrastructure inside of his body. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes are going to be firestarters; they are going to change the world.

He blinks and the moment passes quietly, disturbing no one and nothing. Gabriel pulls out; Jack feels all the more empty because of that. But, Gabriel doesn't leave ( contrary to Jack's more viperous and vicious thoughts that begin to creep darkly in around the edges ), just collapses on the bed right beside him. Jack is filthy, sticky and wet. Gabriel doesn't even balk as Jack slings an arm over his middle and presses against his side. Silence still reigns supreme as sleep threatens to steal them both away.

"You're telling them you broke the bed." A tired threat gets pressed into the muscle of Gabriel's shoulder.

He doesn't reply at first, just huffs a breath of a laugh out of his nose. "Fuck, you're bossy." The arm under Jack's neck lazily lifts and he tugs at a handful of Jack's hair. Then, "Yeah, sure."

Neither one of them say a word and Jack takes the write-up plus demerit in stride during inspection two days later.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow and/or request shit from me on tumblr: [grumpingowl](http://grumpingowl.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
